The invention generally relates to material dispensing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems of operating and controlling material dispensing systems.
As washing machines (e.g., dish washing machines, clothes washing machines, etc.) have become more sophisticated, systems have been implemented to automatically feed such machines with detergents, sanitizers, rinse aids, and the like, which may be produced in liquid, condensed, compressed, granulated, and/or powdered form. Such materials may be automatically delivered to a variety of types of washing machines, and their concentration monitored by a permanently installed sensor. Generally, such sensors must be maintained and cleaned to ensure proper operation.